Winx Club - Episode 106
Mission at Cloudtower (Mission at Cloud Tower in the Italian Version) is the sixth episode of the first season of Winx Club. Synopsis After Stella's ring is stolen, Bloom does a little research about the ring and Dragon Flame. Headmistress Faragonda then told her the story about the Dragon Flame. Bloom then suggests to the other winx that they should infiltrate Cloudtower to get Stella's ring back. They do so. When the Trix discover that Stella's ring doesn't hold the power, they begin their search over again. The Winx found the Trix’s room because of Darcy's calling Knut. The Winx founds the ring, but Bloom's curiosity led them to discover Cloud tower’s archive. When she opens a book, she accidentally tips of Griffin. She sets traps and sends monsters after them. When a beackle monster appears, Stella uses her Sun Shower, but accidentally sets the room on fire. Bloom blames herself for what happened, but then a kind voice led her to a door which opened a tunnel, and the winx escaped just in time. However, Faragonda and Griselda are furious with them, and as punishment revoke their powers. Script/Dub 4kids Nick Rai Videos ("Wanna watch winx club's episodes w/out trouble of finding? Well then here's the anwer, exclusively her on Winx Club Web (official) Wiki.") Part 1 (Rai English) 'Part 2 (Rai English)' Next Episode's Preview In the next episode, Griselda will show them how tough she is. Nevertheless, a special relationship will grow between the specialists and the fairies which will trouble the Trix. Where is the hidden source of the power the witches were looking for? Is it from one of the Winx? Don't miss! Next episode's preview; Winx Club - Episode 107. (Having trouble of finding videos of Winx Club episodes? Well here is you answer! WATCH or '''KNOW MORE' ''about the next episode by clicking the link above. Only here at 'Winx Club Web (Official) Wiki') Major Events *Bloom learns about the Dragon Fire from Miss Faragonda. *The Winx Club visit Cloud Tower for the first time. *Stella gets her ring back. *Bloom has her first encounter with her guardian. *Because they broke the rules twice, the Winx Girls magic priviledges are suspended for the duration of one week. Debuts *Daphne *Dragon Flame *Slob Monster *Puncture Beetle *Spiders *Spider Eater Characters *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Musa *Tecna *Griffin *Faragonda *Griselda *Icy *Darcy *Stormy *Dragon Flame *Daphne *Spiders *Spider Eater *Puncture Beetle Trivias *The Cloudtower architecture is reminiscent of an old painting. *The specialists (Heroes) do not appear in this episode. *In the Italian Version, Bloom does impersonation of Ms. Griselda when Tecna asked what the Sacred Fire was. *This episode marks the first time the whole winx club transforms and the first time they all do it together. *This episode was not used for the one-hour premiere special on Nickelodeon. Bloopers *Bloom asks who the Trix are, when in episode 2 Stella told the group that the witches could themselves the Trix. *When the winx have killed all the spiders, Tecna's sleeves are missing, they disappear again when she explains that the fire Stella caused is blocking the exit. *When Bloom explains how she found a way out, her glove vanishes. Spells *Stormy: **We shall be as we once were: to let someone forget something. *Stella: **Sunshower: to cause fire to objects.